1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for rigid-case data diskettes such as, for example, the 31/2 inch rigid-case diskettes now in use with the Apple Macintosh (trademark) computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art relating to data diskette storage, designs for diskette holders were restricted by the fact that the conventional diskettes were flexible, and thus could not be supported in cantilever fashion along an edge or from a corner without the possibility of damaging the recording medium. With the advent of rigid-case diskettes, existing designs for diskette holders were adapted, with apparently little thought being given to alternative methods of support of the diskettes within the holders. The present inventors have discovered that it is advantageous to resort to a new form of diskette holder which takes advantage of the rigid character of the protective cases of the new diskettes.